1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is an improved toy for pets which relates most specifically to typical play patterns of cats with small inanimate objects. These play patterns include striking the object with the forepaws so as to set it in motion in a lively manner. After setting it in motion, cats commonly chase the object as they would chase small prey, scooping and batting it with their paws. Additionally, cats typically bite or gnaw upon small objects or carry them in their mouths. These activities provide amusement and excercise for the pet as well as entertainment for the pet owner.
21. Background
2. Description of Prior Art
Cats at play exhibit a high degree of inventiveness and dexterity, commonly making toys of small inanimate objects such as sticks, leaves, paper, or string. With these objects, they perform a variety of actions associated with hunting and capturing prey.
Typical behavior includes striking or pushing the object with the forepaws in order to impart to it a lively motion resembling that of a small animal. Once the object is moving, the cat chases and captures it, using its paws and mouth. Cats commonly bite the object and carry it around in their mouths. Such play activities not only provide amusement for the cat, but are believed to develop hunting skills, as well as provide an effective form of excercise.
In their selection of objects for play, cats usually show a preference for those which are small, lightweight, which can be bitten easily, carried easily, and can be caused to move in the most lively and varied manner.
The invention disclosed herein represents an improvement over prior amusement devices for cats in that it allows the cat to perform the widest range of natural actions in the easiest possible way.
Previous patented amusement devices for pets include U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,173 to Fisher and Des. 238,387 to Rosenberg. Of these devices, both are difficult for a cat to cause to move in a lively manner such as a rolling or somersaulting motion. Neither provides a projection upon which a cat can easily bite or gnaw.
While U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,083 to Axelrod includes a projecting ridge that can be grasped by the mouth of a dog, it is very difficult, if not impossible, for a cat to grasp with its mouth in order to carry the toy around. It is also very difficult for a cat to move the toy in a sliding, rolling, or somersaulting manner. When lying flat, it is difficult for a cat to insert its paw underneath to manipulate it with a scooping motion, one of the primary motions found in the play patterns of cats. The device of Axelrod is designed to be tossed in the air and retrieved, a play pattern not typically found in cats.
Of the few patented toys for pets, no one device allows the full range of typical play patterns of cats to be performed easily, if at all. The present invention allows the fullest range of typical cat play patterns to be performed with the least amount of effort.